La douceur d'un elfe, la dureté des hommes
by Dark Bloody Rose
Summary: La jeune immigrée Irlandaise January McRose vit une vie lamentable avec son sadique de père dans la ville de Montréal, mais tout son univers change lorsque Legolas traverse une faille espacetemps et qu'elle le prend sous son aile.


Coucou mes chers lecteurs! Ça va? Alors voici ma nouvelle fic, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier parce que j'ai passé une éternité à bosser la-dessus.

...

Il y a un garçon, il est blond, c'est un elfe. Il est blessé et immobile. Les orcs arrivent, NON! Si il ne bouge pas vite, il va mourir, les orcs ne lui donneront aucune pitié! Il n'y a plus d'espoir, tout est fini pour lui... non, peut-être pas car il relève et voit un trou noir... c'est risqué, peut-être ce trou mène-t-il à la mort ou à Saroumane. Il n'a malheureusement plus le choix, il n'a aucune autre place où se cacher alors il rassemble ses dernières forces et se jette dans le trou noir.

Professeur d'histoire :Mlle McRose, je ne sais pas si en Irlande les élèves ont le droit de dormir en classe mais je peux vous affirmer une chose c'est que ici vous êtes au Québec et qu 'ici, les élèves écoutent et se concentrent en classe.

January :Oui mr Décarie, pardon mr Déacarie.

Sophie :Ça va Janu? Tu as l'air bizarre...

January :Sophie, je viens d'avoir une vision!

Sophie :Une vision? Quel genre de vision?

January :Eh bien...

Mr Décarie:Mesdemoiselles McRose et Lacroix, à ce que je vois, vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire et je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger. Je vous propose donc d'aller au local de retrait pour pouvoir continuer votre conversation?

January :Mais...

Mr Décarie :Oh non mlle McRose il n'y a aucun mais à dire surtout s'il provient de vous.

January et Sophie prirent rageusement leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers le local de retrait.

(au local de retrait)

Sophie :Alors c'était quoi cette vision?

January :Bien il y avait un garçon, c'était un elfe...

Sophie :Oooh un elfe comme c'est chou!

January :Chut, laisse-moi finir!

Sophie :Désolée.

January :Bon alors il y avait un elfe, il était blessé et les orcs arrivaient... ils allaient le tuer. Mais l'elfe a alors aperçut une sorte de trou noir et puisqu'il n'avait plus d'autres choix, il s'est lancé dedans.

Sophie :Oh Janu, il y en a de la bonne en Irlande?

January :Tu dois avoir raison, c'était juste mon imagination.

January est une jeune Irlandaise originaire de Dublin, elle a 16 ans. Elle habite maintenant à Montréal à cause de son père Korey qui a perdu son emploi. Sa mère, Maureen est morte quand elle était alors âgée de 4 ans et son grand frère, Deryck est mort l'an dernier. Il s'est fait frapper par une voiture conduite par un homme en état d'ébriété alors qu'il revenait de son travail. January est timide, c'est pourquoi elle n'est pas populaire. Cependant, dès sa première journée d'école, elle était devenue amie avec Sophie Lacroix. C'est une consolation pour elle car pour January, il ne lui restait plus personne au monde. En fait, il lui restait son père mais elle le détestait. Il n'est qu'un sadique alcoolique qui la bat à chaque fois que quelque chose va mal. Dès la mort de son frère, January s'était habituée à se servir à la fois de mère, de père et d'amie. Son journal intime étant devenu son seul confident, les chansons qu'elle écrivait étant devenues sa dernière voix pour s'exprimer. Les gens qui l'entourent la considèrent comme solitaire et indépendante mais ça, c'est ce qu'ils pensent d'elle et non ce qu'ils savent. En fait, elle donnerait son âme pour rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'aimerait, l'encouragerait, la soutiendrait, qui sècherait ses larmes et qui la ferait se sentir comme si elle comptait vraiment pour quelqu'un.

La cloche sonna et elles prirent leurs affaires.

January :Hey Sophie tu viens dehors avec moi? J'ai envie d'une clope...

Sophie :Janu! T'es censée avoir arrêté!

January :Je sais mais quand j'ai un trop plein d'émotion, il faut que je fume.

Sophie :Bon OK.

(dehors)

Sophie :De quoi il avait l'air l'elfe dans ta vision?

January :Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus pâles et il était habillé style médiéval, il avait un arc et des flèches.

Sophie :Ouin il a l'air pas mal cute.

January :Ouais il était pas mal mais il me fait penser à un livre que j'ai déjà lu.

Voix :Parce que tu sais lire maintenant?

Sophie :Oh mais si ce n'est pas Sainte Karine, mère des bitchs.

Karine :Eh oui c'est moi et je te pardonne, Sophie, je sais que tu as dit ça parce que ma présence te trouble.

Sophie :Oui ça me trouble, mais dans le sens que mes pensées sont troublées par l'idée de t'étrangler.

Karine :Tais-toi, blondasse sans cervelle. Bon, tout ce que je voulais vous dire c'est que je me présente comme présidente de classe alors vous avez besoin de ne pas vous présenter contre moi... à quoi ça servirait de toute façon?

Sacha :Ha! Ha! Tu es tellement drôle Karine!

Karine :Oui, je sais.

January :Alors Karine tu as pensé à nourrir ton chien de poche aujourd'hui?

Sacha lança un regard meurtrier à January.

Sophie :Ouais bon, là Karine, on avait une conversation alors je crois que tu as d'autres personnes à aguicher pour ta campagne.

Karine :2 choses, premièrement j'ignorais que toi et Janu connaissiez l'usage des mots et en deuxième, tu as raison, j'ai d'autres personnes à aguicher...surtout des gars, Philippe par exemple.

Karine et Sacha s'en allèrent en ricanant.

Sophie :Oh cette pétasse je voudrais la, elle donna un coup de pied dans le vide. Elle essaie de me voler Philippe parce qu'elle sait qu'elle est plus jolie que moi, dit-elle en regardant au loin le beau grand brun. January? JANUARY?

Mais January n'écoutait pas, elle était trop occupée à penser à sa vision, elle voulait la comprendre et découvrir qui était ce pauvre elfe blessé.

JANUARY!

January :Hein quoi?

Sophie:Enfin, tu te réveille.

January :Désolée, j'étais trop occupée à essayer de comprendre ma vision.

Sophie :C'est vrai que c'est intrigant, notre dernier cours c'est informatique, tu n'auras qu'à faire une recherche.

January :C'est justement à ça que je pensais.

(cours d'informatique)

Sophie :Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose?

January :Eh bien sur les visions il y a rien alors je vais essayer de faire une recherche sur la signification des rêves.

Sophie :Ouais, c'est une bonne idée.

January :Mais ça sert pas vraiment à grand chose, ça dit juste le classique genre « image de mon subconscient éveillé » « grosse entrée d'argent si c'est la pleine lune » et bla bla bla.

Sophie :Alors c'est peut-être juste un petit rêve sans intérêt créé par un surplus de tabac dans ton système.

January :Ou ce grand manque de sommeil que je vis depuis des mois.

Sophie :Zut, moi qui croyait avoir enfin trouvé une façon de te faire décrocher de tes foutues clopes.

January :Sophie, j'ai peut-être une tonne de défauts mais décrocheuse ne fait pas partie de la liste.

Sophie :C'est bien ce que je craignais.

(Drrrrrriiing!)

Professeur d'informatique :Alors c'est ce qui conclue le cours d'aujourd'hui, vous recevrez les notes pour votre site internet la semaine prochaine.

January en ramassant ses affaires :J'ai pas hâte de voir ça.

Sophie :Bah réjouis-toi, la journée est terminée, on retourne enfin chez nous!

January dévisagea Sophie d'un regard noir.

Sophie :Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est pas vraiment une consolation pour toi de retourner chez toi.

January :Pas vraiment, non. On a des devoirs pour demain?

Sophie :Non, mais je tiens à dire que tu devrais apprendre à te servir de ton agenda plutôt que de moi.

January :Honnêtement, tu es plus efficace qu'un agenda, surtout que toi, je ne peux pas te perdre dans le bordel de ma case.

Sophie en riant :Eh bien je viens de me trouver une nouvelle qualité. À demain Janu.

January :À demain, Soph.

En marchant pour se rendre à son appartement (où elle vivait avec son père), elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette vision.

January :Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire? Aurais-je un don? Et si j'avais un don, pourquoi je n'ai pas vu que maman ferait un crise cardiaque? Si j'avais pu le prévoir, on aurait pu la sauver.

Elle se souvint du doux visage réconfortant de sa mère ainsi que de la douce odeur fruitée qui émanait de sa superbe chevelure rousse. Ainsi que de ses beaux yeux verts émeraudes dont elle avait hérité. Et aussi elle aurait pu prévoir l'accident de Deryck et il serait encore là aujourd'hui. La mémoire de January fit apparaître son cher frère aîné au beau visage joyeux, les cheveux noirs jais hérissés et aux beaux yeux marrons. Elle s'ennuyait terriblement de lui, c'était lui qui l'avait protégé à plusieurs reprises des foudres de son père et avait pris à sa place de mémorables raclées. À chaque fois qu'il éait blessé à cause de son père, January ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer sa culpabilité mais Deryck trouvait toujours les mots pour la faire rire et pour ne plus qu'elle s'en fasse. Mais elle se souvint ensuite de l'enterrement, la tristesse l'avait tant envahi qu'elle ne comprit rien des paroles du prêtre. La peigne régnait tant en elle qu'elle fût incapable de lire le poème qu'elle avait composé pour son cher frère, ce fût le meilleur ami de celui-ci, Leelan qui le lut à sa place. Et elle se souvenait également que lorsqu'elle vit le cercueil descendre sous terre, ses yeux étaient incapables de faire autre chose que de pleurer le temps passé avec lui et le futur qu'elle allait devoir accomplir sans lui. Et maintenant, elle réalise le fait que les deux personnes qu'elle aime le plus au monde sont enterrées en Irlande, à des kilomètres d'elle.

January :Non! Ce ne sont que des souvenirs et les souvenirs ne servent qu'à faire pleurer... papa me battrait si il me voyait pleurer.

Elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main et regarda au loin, la voiture de son père n'était pas là, elle allait donc passer la soirée seule. Cependant, elle remarqua aussi un autre détail, quelqu'un était étalé sur le trottoir (elle s'approche) c'est un garçon (elle s'approche) il est blond (elle s'approche) elle hésite à encore s'approcher, mais il faut qu'elle le voit... la curiosité l'emporte, elle s'approche à nouveau du garçon et s'agenouille à ses côtés... c'est un elfe... il est blessé.

....

Et voilà, pour connaître la suite des aventures de la jeune Irlandaise January Mc Rose, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ET ENCORE DES REVIEWS!


End file.
